Destroy my Armada will you?
by akuoni
Summary: Spain's Armada is in shambles thanks to him... So he captures the source of his ire and takes all of his frustration out on it.


He howled and thrashed, ripping fragile skin as he fought the chains holding him in a cruel embrace. the one holding him captive had used ankle shackles to force his arms to wrap around his own body rather than chained behind his back. And to ensure he wasn't able to work loose, another chain was wrapped tightly around his waist like a belt and a collar fastened around his neck. A third chain hung from the collar and hooked into both the ankle chain and the metal belt.  
He could not free his arms at all.

He was sitting on a chair, his legs tied apart... And to the back legs of the chair. Leaving his body open to anyone who wished to look. Yes, his captor had thought it amusing to strip him of his dignity and leave him tired to the chair stark naked.

* * *

He was flushed and panting by the time he gave up, the struggles enough to tire him out. He could feel the ache of the damage done to himself as well as the weird wet feeling of blood seeping from the tears. He lowered his head in despair even as he tried to plan his escape.  
It was hauled up by his captor's hand. Emerald green eyes glittering gleefully as he stared into his enemy's eyes. The captive bared his fangs in a feral snarl, but was cuffed lightly by the captor's free hand. It moved down to stroke him gently, and his leg jumped without his permission. His legs strained to close, but the ropes held them open like they ishould/i be. Open to his 'new master's' attentions.

He gritted his teeth as the attentions made his arousal grow, unable to hide the effect it had on his body. His captor chuckled and released his head. He squirmed and jerked at his bonds in an attempt to escape or at least get away from that hand. But it was no use, his captor was relentless in driving him to the edge. He finally gave in, growling in hatred and need as he bucked upwards.  
But he was released from the hand, leaving his arousal straining in the empty space. He growled again, though lower... Less anger. His captor laughed and began disrobing, pulling off soft worn boots and bloodstained breeches. He waited for the man to continue, but that was all. That red brocade jacket remained on, as did the cravat and the pompous feathered hat. He gritted his teeth as anger seared away some of the warm heat.

His captor grinned maliciously and kneeled down at his feet. He sucked in a breath of shock and choked as he felt warm heat engulf him suddenly, two hands holding his hips down as he helplessly attempted to thrust into that delicious cavern. His captor chuckled, vibrations running over him as he beat down a wordless cry of pleasure. His mouth hung open as he panted for breath, his eyes taking in the sight of his captor driving him mad in such a way. And yet again the man pulled away, leaving him desperate for more. He Opened his mouth, but his pride caught up, snapping it closed.  
His captor grinned and licked his tip teasingly one last time before pulling away and moving to stand behind him. His bonds came loose, and he stood quickly, only to fall back... choking on the chain held in his captor's hand like a dog on a short leash. He growled at his captor and struggled as he was dragged to the bed, howling and screaming. But they fell on deaf ears. He was shoved from behind, landing on the soft bed. He rutted against the fabric below him, desperate for release, but to no avail. A hand reached under him and squeezed him painfully, jerking slightly threateningly. The hand was removed and he was flipped over.

A thin strip of fabric was brandished in front of his eyes. Red white and blue. And he whimpered. The fabric was moved to his lower body and he struggled as it was tied. He groaned in slight pain at how tight it was, but his captor only grinned. He turned his head away, missing the gleam in the man's eyes as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and coated them with a thin layer of liquid.

He did notice when the man jammed them into his body, two digits sliding into him quickly, despite the tightness and sudden fight that was put up as he thrashed and struggled. He screamed in outrage, his voice shrill with pain, but he couldn't move as his ass was lifted and something way larger than two hasty fingers had prepared him for was forced into his body.

His muscles locked in agony, clenching around the intrusion as he screeched breathlessly. But the captor didn't wait, slamming into his body ruthlessly. Always so ruthless in all he did. He wept and pleaded for help for mercy for- ohgod_makeit**STOP**!_ He screamed as the pounding friction brought him closer to the edge, the tight passage making it impossible for the captor to miss. But also bringing agony to him as the recipient.

He choked on his screams as he came, the pressure agonizing as it backed up behind the tight scrap of fabric. But still the captor slammed into him, chuckling at his pain. Reveling in his screams.

_"Destruye mi armada, ¿verdad?"_

The voice was harsh as he whimpered, and the captor came with a roar. He howled as the sensation sent him over again and deeper into agony. He screamed and thrashed and struggled, mindless with the pain. And his captor smiled, grabbing the chain to twist him awkwardly and face his own throbbing need. With a deft tug, the knot came undone, and he cried out as he was released, the white liquid covering him and entering his own mouth as he sobbed with relief.

THe man stood up and replaced his clothes. the Captor turned to the man still chained on the bed and smirked, waving jauntily to him as he sat on the bed. THe man's seed spilling from his abused, but not bleeding, hole and his own already drying on his skin.

_"Adios Inglaterra~"_

The captor purposefully left the door open as he left.


End file.
